


Journey of Love

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Evil wizard?, F/M, How the desert was made, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, Why Did I Write This?, abusive relationship turned good, greedy husband, how canyons were made, how mountains were made, story I wrote in High school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101
Summary: In order to get her husband to see that greed is bad, she hires a wizard to help her husband see the wrong in his life. It ends up with the wife and husband getting separated until he sees the error of his ways.





	Journey of Love

A long time ago, the Earth was smooth flat land. Humans and animals lived together peacefully among magical creatures. One day, a man and his wife lived peacefully among animals and magical creatures. The man started to one day take most of the money he and his wife had and started to hide the money from her so she could not use it. As the wife was walking through the town, she had stumbled upon a wizard. The wizard was able to change his form to look like another person or to an animal. The wife asked him for his help and the wizard said that he would help her make her husband understand that the greed overtaking him is not as important as their love is.

The wife told the wizard that she and her husband will not be able to survive if he keeps hiding the money away from her. She could not buy enough food for her and her husband while he kept the money away. After the wizard agreed to help her and told her that she would have to come back later to his plan, she went home to her husband hoping that the wizard would do something quick so she and she husband didn’t starve.

The next morning she went back to the wizard and he announces that he will separate the wife and husband for some time so he will understand his love for her. When he understood that his greed was not good he would return to her. The wife did not agree with the wizard’s plan, but the wizard clapped his hands. The wife soon found herself in the middle of a meadow, with her and her husband on opposite ends. When they took steps toward each other, the wizard appears and raises the meadow between the husband and the wife creating a large mountain. The couple tried to travel around the mountain, but the wizard kept making more and more mountains. The husband and wife tried to climb over the mountains although the wizard kept making them higher and higher. 

The wife sat on her side of a mountain as she watched a donkey pass her by. She went up to the donkey and it spoke to her.

“Hello there, how may I help you?” The donkey grazed on the grass before looking up at her. The wife asked the donkey if it could climb up the mountain and tell her husband to walk along his side of the mountain and find another town with a strong wizard. The donkey simply nodded and told her that he will be back after he delivers the message to the woman’s husband. The woman thanked the donkey as it began its climbing up the mountain.

After some time the donkey returned to the woman and told her that the closest town with a strong wizard is across the great lands. The woman thanks the donkey again, she asks the donkey if he would like to come with her on her trek to the town. The donkey agrees and they begin their walk to the town. The wizard who cast the spell watched them carefully and once the couple was coming near to the town, they tried to meet up together. The wizard used his powers and pushed the land left between them down. 

The woman looked over the now great canyon and saw the town that she was heading to. The wizard continued to make the canyon deeper and longer making it impossible for the woman to cross. The donkey looked at the great canyon than to the woman. He told her that there was no way for them to cross the canyon and it would take too long for them to go around. So now the woman and her husband continue to cross the land only for the wizard to raise and lower the ground blocking them from ever being happy together until he understood that his greed was not healthy for their marriage. The man tried many times to be happy with other women since the wizard forbade him from seeing his wife. Although, once the wizard had seen the man with other women, he had made the lands barren of any food or water. No amount of money put into the land to cut through the mountains, across the canyons, or refertilize the lands would work.

Soon, after trying for so many years, the man began to see that no matter what he did with his money he could see that it could not make him happy. Long ago he had realized just how much he had missed his wife. One day he decided to return to the town where it all had started. He has used his money to help him survive the harsh conditions or the desert and the canyon. Once he reached the tall mountains, he looked determined at them. He was determined to reach the other side of the mountain. Determined to finally see his wife once again. It had taken him months of following paths and roads through the mountain, The harsh weather of the mountain constantly had him seeking shelter within a tent that he bought to help him on his way. 

One day when a harsh storm was blowing through the mountains, a couple had offered to give him shelter from the rain. After gladly accepting their offer, he spent the whole day with the couple as they offered him food and water. Once the storm had passed, the man had offered to pay for his visit and for the food he had eaten, but the couple had kindly declined his offer stating that they didn’t need the money, that it was all in a kind gesture to a man in need. He thanked the couple for everything that they did for him, then continued on his journey. 

Once he made it to the top of the mountain, he found himself overjoyed and filled with happiness, as for the wizard had not tried to create more mountains or canyons or deserts. The man had quickly made his way down the mountain and to his hometown. He had become nervous when he had reached his old home, he had not seen his wife in years, he wondered if she still remembered him and loved him. After knocking on the door, the man’s wife had opened the door. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her to be, if not more. After a moment of shock and awe, his wife happily hugged him with tears of joy streaming down her face. Her husband had returned to finally, with the blessing of the wizard, they could now live happily ever after.


End file.
